Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data (e.g., host data, error information, etc.) and includes random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), and resistance variable memory such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Memory devices can be combined together to form a storage volume of a memory system such as a solid state drive (SSD). A solid state drive can include non-volatile memory (e.g., NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory), and/or can include volatile memory (e.g., DRAM and SRAM), among various other types of non-volatile and volatile memory.
An SSD can be used to replace hard disk drives as the main storage volume for a computer, as the solid state drive can have advantages over hard drives in terms of performance, size, weight, ruggedness, operating temperature range, and power consumption. For example, SSDs can have superior performance when compared to magnetic disk drives due to their lack of moving parts, which may avoid seek time, latency, and other electro-mechanical delays associated with magnetic disk drives.
Memory is utilized as volatile and non-volatile data storage for a wide range of electronic applications. Non-volatile memory may be used in portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, portable memory sticks, digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices. Memory cells can be arranged into arrays, with the arrays being used in memory devices.
When data is sent (e.g., communicated, passed, transferred, transmitted, etc.) from one location to another there is the possibility that an error may occur. Errors can also occur over time while data is stored in a memory. There are a number of techniques that can be used to encode data so that an error can be detected and/or corrected. Since data is routinely sent to and from memory, and stored therein, memory can employ error correction techniques to attempt to correct data associated with the memory.
One type of error correction relies on low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes. Unencoded (e.g., “raw”) data can be encoded into codewords for transmission and/or storage. The codewords can subsequently be decoded to recover the data. Powerful error correction may be desired but balanced against latency, throughput, and/or power constraints such as those imposed by portable electronic devices.